


on this precipice

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poetic, Roses, Sad and Beautiful, The Promise (Music Video)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: John is coming back.John is not coming back.John is coming back.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes & John Taylor (Duran Duran), Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	on this precipice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> for Tash, for being all around amazing!!

Nick twirls the rose around, inspecting it. It’s beautiful, stark red with petals so soft. It’s almost too perfect. Perfect enough to destroy.

He’s been feeling odd lately. Arcadia has been beneficial for the two of them, but he’s missing the others. They’ve already lost Roger. He can’t help but wonder who will be the next to walk away.

The once thorned stem supports the beautiful flower in his hand. All danger has been removed, yet Nick has never felt so scared. Everything is going well, but inside, instability and unsureness wreak havoc in his life.

He thinks about John. He always does. He fears he’ll be the next to call it quits, to walk out on the picture. It’s hard to imagine Duran without him. It hurts.

His fingers pinch a petal and pull, letting it fall to the floor.

_John is coming back._

Nick takes another, focusing intently on the flower. He tears it, more force this time.

_John is not coming back._

Just thinking those words has tears pricking his eyes. He doesn’t want to think about it. Another petal loose, joining the others, he watches it fall sadly.

_John is coming back._

He continues.

_John is not coming back._

_John is coming back!_

_John is not coming back._

_Please John, come back to me._

Nick hears subtle footfalls behind him. Simon smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He approaches Nick, gazing down at all the rose petals littering the floor.

It’s not hard to notice the sadness in his eyes. Even behind the makeup, it’s unmistakable. Unavoidable. He’s not himself.

“What’s the matter?” Simon asks him, keeping his voice soft. “I’ve never seen you destroy a flower before.”

_Perfect enough to destroy._

Nick watches him bend down to pick up the stray petals, coming back up and dropping them in his hand. He folds his fingers over the fallen petals.

_Perfect enough to destroy?_

“Do you think John will want to come back to Duran?” Nick’s voice cracks, the tears getting more difficult to hold back.

Simon nods, sure of himself. “When the time is right, I think he will.”

He pulls Nick into a gentle embrace, careful not to crush him or the dilapidated rose. “We’re shooting again in a few. Maybe these petals will come in handy?”

Still teary, Nick sighs as he lets go. “Thanks, Charlie.”

Minutes later, when he’s more together and the camera is rolling, he pulls the rest of the petals off the rose.

_John is not coming back._

_John is coming back._

_John is not coming back._

_John is coming back._

_John is not coming back._

The final petal falls to his feet. He smiles for the first time all day.

_John is coming back._


End file.
